Sonic Elements
by Kitty Grelle
Summary: A planet is in trouble, and in order for them to survive they need the help of the Four Elements and their Chosen ones. The thing is, neither Sonic nor his friends/rivals knew anything about the growing danger in the galaxy until it was literally beaten to the ground in front of them, literally! (Rated M for blood, gore, language and later on mature themes.)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I'm trying for a Sonic fanfiction! I have written a bit ahead, so keep up with me ok? The first few chapters are kinda short, but they will get longer I promise. **

**Pairings: Sonic/OFC, Knuckles/OMC, Shadow/OMC, Amy/OMC In other words... ****M/F, M/M, M/M, M/F****. If you don't like yaoi, then leave. **

**I strongly suggest that younger readers (What are you doing reading this anyway, get outta here!), avoid certain chapters. I will mark them for ya, and when I do just skip on down until you see a lot of dots in a column.**

**I don't know a lot about Maria's death, but I do know, from what I'e heard and read, thats she was shot and the Ark exploded (played Shadow the Hedgehog.) So all that I don't know (That's a LOT) I'm making up. This is sort of an AU-ish thing. Also, the language translations will be on the bottom of the screen.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Explosions were everywhere, screams of terror and death, and the smell of blood and burning flesh, it was everywhere. Fighters were fighting, but were quickly losing the battle. People ran from the commotion, being led away by other fighters to safety. The monsters that were attacking didn't focus on them; they were focused on the small five thousand ones attacking them.<p>

The leader of the attackers was larger than them all; red eyes gleaming and dagger-like fangs hanging over its top lip. **"Kill them all! Take the city!"** The beast roared, the monsters renewing their already vicious attacks with such strength and ferocity that the Fighters had to quit and run.

The victorious and cruel laughter of the leader sent true terror and fear through all of them, sent dread and depression deep into their hearts. They had lost their city, lost one of their Princes and worst of all, lost their Queens.

~ooo~

The King and the rest of his three kids stayed hidden in a special bunker fit just for them. He was tired, slumped into a chair in a way that rid him of all his royalty. Tearful green eyes looked at his three children, his heart breaking at the similar red, green and golden eyes that stared back. They all had his mates' eyes, the green ones his own. They all held a piece of the females he had sworn his heart and life to, and both of them were dead, kidnapped and murdered in front of him and the whole city. And to make it so bad the monsters took his eldest son, his successor.

The King ran his white gloved hand over his blue face. "There is nothing else to do. They are too strong, and the people are in panic. Their Queens and Prince is gone and we can't afford to lose anymore fighters."

One of the King's children, the blue one, stepped up to him and kissed him on his brow. "Let us go and fight, Father."

"No! I can't lose you too!"

"Look old man, we have it, and we can save the city with them. It's the only way," another, the green one, said.

The King gave his children angry looks, standing to his full height as all of the royalty gathered around him. "No! And that is final! I am not going to risk losing you all to those fiends! We are going to leave this planet and find another. That is the only solution."

"But we were on this planet first, Father, and we are going to protect it." The last child said in a sighing voice, all of them closing their eyes. The three gave their father a big group hug, filled with seemingly endless love and determination. Each one kissed his brow, making the King stiffen is suspicion.

"While I love you all so very much, what is the meaning of this?"

"We are sorry Father," the golden eyed one of them whispered. "Please, no matter what, promise us you will live on. We will come back we promise, with or without our Chosen Ones."

The King almost gave into the sweet voice, but realization struck him. As soon as he opened his mouth, one of his children struck him in the back of his head. The king fell into one of their arms and was helped into bed, put there in a way that looked as though he was taking a nap. After they were done the three siblings looked at each other and nodded, charging through the doors of their secret protection into the dangerous battle above.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and his gang were having a very bad day, and for two very annoying reasons. One was because their ship had all of a sudden broken down; Tails and Chris were having a hard time repairing it because they were missing some very important parts. The other was because at that moment Eggman had chosen to attack, and with a lot of drones. Sonic and Knuckles blasted through them with ease, and Amy sent them flying into the air with her big hammer, but the army seemed endless.

Sonic had to abandon his drone duty in order to fight Shadow, and boy was the fight tough. The two were the same, no matter their differences and abilities. This especially surprised Sonic, since Eggman had discovered Shadow's real body drifting around in space only a three ago, stuck in a piece of ice. The evil man had quickly thawed him out and transferred the memory from Android Shadow to the real Shadow, and apparently the black hedgehog was even angrier than he was before. 'Must be because he has emotions now,' Sonic thought, deflecting a kick aimed at his stomach with his forearms.

The rain of blows kept coming, first from Shadow, then from Sonic, to the point where the two were nothing but a blur of black a blue. At some point and time of the battle Shadow got hit to the ground, making a neat crater into the earth. The black hedgehog stood tiredly, watching his equally tired rival fall neatly on the ground just some yards in front of him. He knew that the Sonic's friends were tired, and even though he was tired he wouldn't stop fighting, he couldn't stop fighting. So much pent up emotions, thoughts and pain coursed through his body, heart and brain. It muddled his thoughts and weakened his heart, though it powered his body almost inhumanly.

_'Maria is dead.' _

The thought crashed through his head. At first when he was a droid, he couldn't feel anything when the revelation first struck him. But now that he was him it attacked him with merciless vigor. The girl he has sought to protect was dead. The little daughter he never had was gone. He had sought out some of the soldiers of the Ark before his real body was found and killed them, but in the end it was pointless, if bittersweet. It didn't bring her back. No one can come back from death. It was impossible, and Shadow hated when things were impossible.

So he had stuck with following Eggman, despite his pride telling him to go his own way because he was not one to be controlled or ordered around. Grief won out though, and so here he was, fighting his ex-best friend and rival. **_'Had he been there, Maria would have probably still been alive,'_** said the darkness in his mind. And though he knew he shouldn't listen to it, he felt his anger and hatred grow. Had Sonic been there he would've been able to take Maria to safety when he couldn't. He could've protected her while he was out of action.

_'He was there,'_ another, softer voice said in his head. Images of Sonic crossed through his mind, Maria running with him, the ARK guards invading the area...

The bullet that pierced Maria's back.

Tears gathered in his eyes, but willed his self not to cry. He turned the grief into power, attacking Sonic now with renewed vigor. He wouldn't yell or scream out his grief, and he wouldn't cry it out either, not unless he was completely alone. And if he was alone he cried silently. He would not bawl like a newborn cub, he was too strong for that. _'It's not a bad thing,'_ the voice said again, but he pushed it away, giving a satisfied smirk when his fist met Sonic's face, oofing when a knee met his gut.

The two rivals separated themselves from each other and stared each other down, trying to figure out when to strike each other when they're heard Amy's loud voice not far from them. The pink headed girl had just smashed her hundredth something bot when she pointed to the sky.

"What is that?!"

The battle field seemed to stop at once, all turning to look up at the sky. A large ball of fire was heading their way, and Eggman's scream to run had everybody moving. As the ball came closer they realized that it was three people and one very large...what was that? A dinosaur? A giant? Whatever it was, the three were fighting it, pouncing on it and attacking it with well trained and timed blows, dodging it before delivering kicks, punches and scratches and dancing away like flying tigers, graceful but deadly. Two of the figures had wings. Before they hit the ground they scattered, letting the humongous thing kiss the ground.

All three of them were covered in a black aura that shrouded them completely, golden, red and silver eyes staring down at the monster below. Then, as one, the three started chanting; holding out their hands so that small balls the color of their eyes appeared and glowed. With a shout the three pointed them towards the monster, and everything went bright. The power they used had also blown them away so the three landed in faraway separate craters. The monster was nowhere to be seen.

Battle forgotten, Sonic met up with his crew. "Knuckles, take Amy and Cream and go that way. Tails you're with me!" The runner turned and ran, Tails quickly behind him. Knuckles grumbled before going the directing he was told, casting a suspicious eye at Eggman and Shadow. Shadow looked back at Eggman, and after a nod the hedgehog went towards the third crater.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow ran to the last crater when Sonic and Knuckles went their separate ways. He didn't know why Eggman wanted to check out the probably dead person in the deep hole, but then again he didn't care. He was actually angry, he was going to defeat and injure Sonic with every ounce of hate he had when the three figures appeared, fighting some dinosaur of a monster and then decided it was a good time to blow it up. What the hell was wrong with them?

_'__If they aren't dead then I'll kill them,'_ he told himself with a growl as he came upon the crater. It looked to be a nice fifty feet deep, at least thrice as wide. Uncaring, Shadow jumped inside and walked over to the dark bundle planted firmly in the middle. With a sneer he grabbed the body, hefted it over his shoulder and jumped out of the crater.

As he landed he was thinking of exactly how to kill the person while making it look like they was already dead, because whoever they were, they were definitely breathing. If he chocked them then the bruise wound show up on their neck. _'Unless I snapped their neck,' _he thought with a grin. _'Then I can say they broke their neck on impact.'_

With the plan in mind he turned back to the mouth of the crater and laid the person down. Eagerly he kneeled beside them and raised his hand. He stopped suddenly when the person groaned and opened his eyes, staring dead into his own. Bright green eyes stared at him, confused, disoriented and curious. They raised their hand and touched his cheek.

"You are in pain," the person croaked, a small smile on his face. "Be free of it, if only for a moment." And then he started humming. Shadow gasped as sudden warmth settled over him and inside of him. His body relaxed and released the tension that he didn't think he had, his heart sped up momentarily before settling on its normal, rhythmic beat. His mind, for once since he retrieved his real body, cleared of every bad, dark, horrendous and grief-stricken thought that clogged it, like a fan blowing away all the cobwebs in a dusty home.

Shadow shuddered and closed his eyes, then leaned into the touch.

Sonic and Knuckles met up at the third crater after extracting two of the people from the first and second. What they saw shocked them. Shadow was kneeling beside a body, the body not being seen because he was in the way. The stranger of that body however, was definitely wide awake, and humming. He wasn't just humming; he was rubbing Shadow's cheek. Telling from the voice, it was a male, and it sounded like he was a really good singer. Sonic frowned when Shadow leaned into the touch, and he had a pretty good idea that his rival's eyes were closed. A low purr came out of nowhere, and it shocked him even more to find out that it was from Shadow.

"Uh," he started, flinching when Shadow stopped purring and glared back out him.

Shadow sighed and purred at the hand rubbing his cheek, feeling the strong need to nuzzle into it. He never felt so completely calm in his life, aside from watching Maria play in the meadows. Such a peace, long lost and sorely missed was like food to a starving man. _'Warm,'_ he thought happily. _'It's so warm…'_

"Uh..."

Shadow froze, his mind stopping. Suddenly everything went dark. He knew that voice, he knew that voice!

"Ok, that is creepy," Knuckles murmured as he took a step back. Shadow's eyes were red, and not like red eyed Shadow, but like red eyed Shadow no pupils showed, no iris, nothing. Just red.

Shadow growled and bared his... "Oh crud," Sonic said, taking a step back of his own. Shadow had fangs, very long, very sharp and thick fangs. The hedgehog stood up and turned towards them, and gods were his claws long! Claws! Shadow didn't have claws!

"He looks really pissed off," Amy whimpers.

"Sonic, maybe he has that werehog thing that you got," Knuckles said, taking another step back.

Sonic shook his head. "Can't be. I change under the full moon..."

Shadow gave a low growl, stopping to look back at the body behind him as it gave a pitiful whine. He picked the male up, who smiled and placed his hand briefly on Shadow's cheek before it fell limp, and lifted his head, looking back at Eggman, who was in his ship and shouting for him to hurry up.

_'You shouldn't be here,'_ a different voice said in Shadow's head.

_'I don't care anymore,'_ he replied back to it. Or did he? Shifting the body in his arm to a more comfortable position, he ran, purposely between Sonic and Tails to throw the two off balance and hopped onto the ship. Eggman waved them off with an evil laugh and disappeared inside, the ship lifting and taking off a few moments afterwards and leaving behind very shocked and confused heroes.

~ooo~

"Whoa ho ho! Knuckles she's a beauty! Great catch!"

"Ugh, shut up Sonic!"

The group stood around a table in their still broken ship. The two bodies they found were on the table, laying side by side each other. One of the bodies was a female, her fur an emerald green color. Long green hair fanned out from under her. A furry tipped tail wrapped around her ankle from under her royal purple dress that went past her feet and draped halfway off the table. The dress had silver edges and a diamond necklace hung around her neck. Silver marking surrounded the tips of her eyes and three silver stripes donned each cheek.

The male beside her was a golden color, feathers sticking out of his head. From his fore arm down the gold darkened into orange. The sideways V-shaped markings on him were around his beak, which was a very deep red, and around his arms, which were also deep red. His eyes had two rings surrounding them, the first being red and the second being black. A phoenix tail laid semi spread under him.

"You think they're alright?" Sonic asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"It looks like it." Knuckles answered, leaning a bit closer to look at the male's red markings. Something was very, interesting, about them.

"Hmph! Let me see," Amy growled, pushing them out the way and taking a closer look at the male body first. _'Hmm. Nice eyelashes for a guy. Pretty tall too.'_ She looked his face over with a frown before switching to the female, her frown deepening. _'Ok, so she is pretty cute, but that's nothing. Sonic will be focused on me!'_

"I guess they are alright. Nothing looks badly injured," she said finally, still watching the female keenly. She leaned closer, her nose almost touching the other's. "Around her eyes is silver. And they're darkening. I have to say that's pretty- EEK!"

Amy jumped back in surprise as the female's eyes suddenly opened. Dark green eyes met lighter green eyes briefly before the pupils turned into slits and the eyes turned silver, the markings around her eyes and on her cheek flickering between black and silver as the female grinned. She sat up and looked around her, eyes latching onto the group in front of her. That made her grin even more, showing her long fangs to them all. "Hello there," she said sweetly, though her eyes were cold and evil.

Cream shivered and stepped further behind Tails, the fox himself feeling a shiver from the base of his spine. "H-hey there."

"Are you OK? You took a pretty nasty blow from that blast," Sonic said, taking an oblivious step forward. Amy pulled on his arm and made a whimpering sound, though Sonic looked back at her and grinned. "What are you afraid of?"

"She doesn't look right Sonic. Don't go near her!"

Sonic turned and looked at the girl, face frowning in confusion. Her eyes made him shiver. "Now that you mention it..." A pained groan escaped the green female, making everybody jump. She was bent over, hands on her head and ears flattened. Sonic was instantly by her side. "Hey are you OK?!"

"Sonic be careful!"

"What? She's in pain! What could she possible do to-ACK"

"Sonic!"

Sonic struggled and kicked and pulled at the hands that had an iron grip around his neck, but to no avail. His vision started to swim as he looked down at the girl below. Cold, evil silver eyes stared up at him with sadistic glee; the silver rings around her eyes were now black, as were the rest of the markings on her face. Her tail, once had a fluffy end, now was spiked with black tips. Long black claws were at the tips of her fingers, and they grew longer as she raised them to his stomach.

**"Goodbye blue man." **

Knuckles gave a yell and charged at her, only to be thrown back by a blast of power. The blast pushed away the others, along with the table that the other male was currently on. Sonic struggled more, growing more tired by the second. His vision flickered dangerous, his heart beating in his ears and chest, trying to force his lungs to take in air. _'I'm going to die,'_ he thought tiredly. He didn't want to die. He had to stop Eggman and Shadow. _'I can't now...' _

Shouts of his name fell to deaf ears as the blue hedgehog went limp, giving up the urge to fight. Just when he was about to close his eyes the grip on his neck disappeared, and he fell disoriented to the ground. He coughed harshly, greedily taking in the air around him. Knuckles was by his side a second later, followed by Amy's frightened shrieks and a loud roaring sound. Sadly the air wasn't enough, and Sonic blacked out in Knuckles's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing the green tiger female saw under her closed eyelids was red, the next an image of a struggling blue hedgehog, and finally the sweet gushing noise of his blood hitting the ground. She saw herself, no, Kurai, standing over the dead body laughing maniacally, black claws dripping with the poor hedgehog's red life source.

**_"Such a pretty color_**_,"_ her darker self-purred as she licked her bloody claws. **_"You are luck this time, Shizen. You are lucky."_**

~ooo~

A strangled yell made everyone in the house jump. They quickly made their way to the room Kasai and Shizen occupied and opened the door. The sight that greeted them was...interesting. Shizen was wide away, purple eyes wide and terrified. The markings around her eyes weren't black anymore, they were silver. Her tail was fluffy instead of spiky, and she remained clawless.

Kasai was standing away from her, hands up defensively. "Shizen, paulo soror, et cessabit . Anima atque animus, parvus. Sed me, Kasai magnus frater tuus. Mitescere ... "

Kasai mutters some more in a language, one unknown to all of them but Knuckles and Chris. He leans over to Sonic and whispers: "They are speaking Latin."

"What's that?" Sonic whispers back.

"It's a language."

Sonic nods and keeps watching.

Shizen stared at him, eyes slightly shaking. She blinked slowly, shaking her head slightly. "Kurai Kurai ... veni ... "

Kasai shook his head slowly. "Kurai veni: et non interfecerant quemquam sed." He opens his arms and steps towards her, speaking English he says, "Come here." Shizen nodded her head slowly and stepped towards him. Kasai walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, murmuring in her ear as he slowly stroked her head.

"Uh, Kasai?" Tails utters with a hint of worry in his voice.

The phoenix turned his head their way, smiling slightly. He looked down and muttered something to Shizen, the green female nodding a couple times before Kasai looks at them again. "Do you have a guestroom area?"

"Uuh," Amy started. "I don't know about a guest room, but will the living room be okay?" Kasai nodded and followed them to the area. Shizen sat on the couch beside her brother, avoiding everyone's gaze.

After a moment of tense silence the female started babbling in the language Kasai was speaking to her in earlier. Tails flailed his hands around. "What's she saying?! She's freaking out!"

"Shizen!" Kasai snapped. The tiger froze, turning panicked eyes towards him. "Calm down. It's Ok. Speak English."

She blinked and her face flushed a bright red as she stared down at her lap. "S-sorry." She looked up at them. Her mouth opened to speak, but her eyes caught Sonic's green ones. Guilt coursed through her like a strong current, and she hastily averted her eyes.

It made Sonic raise an eyebrow. "Huh? Is there something on my face?"

"N-no. I..."

"Whoa slow down there. Take a deep breath." He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, tilting his head when she flinched. "Hey..."

"I'm sorry!" She shouted as her eyes closed. "I sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I swear! It's just that Kurai came out and-"

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped and stepped back. "No big deal! I'm not hurt and my throat is fine. Look!" He waved his hands around. "I'm perfectly fine! No harm done!"

Shizen looked up at him, eyes resting on his neck. It was dark blue there, a sign of bruising. She sniffled and looked away. "Liar..."

"What?! I'm not lying I'm serious!"

"Sonic, even I can see through you. If you keep talking like that you're gonna lose your voice." Amy scolds. Cream nods her head in agreement.

Sonic gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh, OK."

"Now," Amy turned her green eyes to Shizen's. "What happened with all the Kurai junk? How can we tell which is which?"

"Kurai is more feral than I am, more, bloodthirsty. Also my eyes will turn silver and my marks will darken." She closed her eyes. "I really am sorry about everything..."

"Oh just stop apologizing! We get it already." Knuckles growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "What we want now is answers. Who are you guys? You came crashing in on a very important battle."

"I am Kasai Linxton and this is my little sister Shizen Linxton, prince and princess of planet Amnok."

Sonic whistled. "Prince and princess huh?" Amy elbowed him in the ribs and shushed him, making the hedgehog grunt in annoyance.

"So that means the other guy was a prince too right?"

"Other guy? You mean Mizu? Where is he?!" Shizen asked frantically, eyes darting around the room.

Cream put her hand to her mouth. "Shadow took him."

"Shadow? Who is Shadow?!" Shizen growled, eyes narrowing. It made the others tense, and when Shizen realized she closed her eyes and took in a breath. "I just need to find my brother."  
>"Shadow is a hedgehog, like Sonic, only he has black fur. This Mizu, uh, can he sing?" Knuckles asked uncomfortably. Red and purple eyes fixed him a hard stare.<p>

"Yea," Kasai rumbled. Knuckles shifted slightly.

"Yea, because he was singing earlier..."

"And he has an amazing voice! Even at a distance I felt calm!" Amy gushed, fluttering her eyes in a dreamy manner. Shizen took a proper look at the female and sneered. She was pink. Shizen hated the color pink.

"That's what it's supposed to do. Mizu can make anyone feel what he wants by just humming a tune or talking." Shizen told her blankly.

Tails frowned. "Can he? Like, if he wanted someone to be angry he can just talk?"

Shizen nods and then throws her attention back at Knuckles as the echidna cleared his voice. "So what are you doing here?"

"We, we came to seek help," Shizen whispered, playing with her fingers. "Our planet has been attacked and our people have been forced to move. We didn't want to search the galaxy for another planet again, because it's what we've been doing for ten generations now. The monsters attacked us and they won't stop until we're dead."

"So that thing you were fighting," Sonic spoke, ignoring Amy's glare.

Kasai nodded. "It was one of those monsters, one of their elites."

"They are called Graha Hatyārō, or Planet Killers in your language," Shizen continued. "They are an evil race that goes around destroying planets, and we have been fighting them off for the longest. We don't know why they chase after us."

Amy studies the two as they talk. Shizen didn't seem like the frightened girl she was when she woke up, she was now all serious as she related her news and reason for appearance. Kasai sat beside her more like an advisor, only speaking to remind Shizen of the things she had forgotten. _'Like a royal and their advisor,'_ she mused with a twitch of her ear. She wondered briefly if Shizen was royalty betrothed to someone, or Kasai. _'Well, I don't see anything, and other than Shizen's diamond necklace they are without any type of jewelry. Serious, what kind of girl is she?' _

"Wait wait wait, Chosen Ones?"

Amy's eyes glowered as she tossed Sonic another glare.

Kasai was the one to talk this time. "Yes. We are looking for three people, the Chosen Ones, to beat the Graha Hatyārō once and for all. You see, we are the Elements, Shizen, Mizu and I. The Chosen Ones are the ones who wield us. We are, to put it bluntly, able to control elements."

"Seriously?!" Tails asked excitedly. "I wanna see!"

"Tails settle down!" Knuckles scolded. "These guys are obviously playing with us. Nobody can control elements."

Shizen raised a challenging eyebrow at him. "Wanna bet?"

"Yea. I call you out on bluff."

Both siblings gave each other a look, then Kasai stood. "Follow us outside please." He said monotonously, eyes blank. The followed the two outside and some distance from the house. As soon as they stopped Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Well?"

Shizen narrowed her eyes at him and crouched, digging her fingers into the ground as she did. A playful gleam reflected across her eyes before the ground rumbled. "Whoa!" Everyone shouted and Knuckles gave a shocked yelp as something wrapped around one of his ankles and dragged him into the sky. They all watched shocked as Knuckles dangled a hundred feet in the air by his angle, swinging to and fro precariously on a thick green vine.

"Get me down!" He shouted and struggled. Kasai blinked and raised his finger. A small fireball shot from his finger and hit the echidna close to his ankle, snapping the vine and making him scream as he fell. Another vine rose and wrapped around his middle, lowering him carefully to the ground. Shizen smirked at them with an I-told-you-so look. Kasai simply lowered his finger.

"Whoa." Sonic gasped.

"We've traveled over space fighting Graha Hatyārō looking for our Chosen Ones. Fate has separated us from our brother, which means he has found his Chosen One. Two of you are our Chosen Ones." All stared at them in wonder. Shizen and Kasai looked the group over seriously.

"So which one of you is it?"

"Uh...we don't know..." Cream mumbled. "How do you find out who is the Chosen one?"

Shizen frowned and shook her head. "Kasai?"

Kasai stared at his sister and then the group of friends. His left had suddenly ignited in flames. "We need something that can story energy." He told them. "Something round of the sort, like a crystal."

"Well I don't know about crystals, but we have emeralds." Five pairs of eyes shot Sonic heated glares. The hedgehog blinked in surprise. "What?"

"We are not giving them the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles almost roared. Sonic raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion 'kay? They need something like a crystal."

"Well those are gems, gems that I am supposed to protect! Gems that are with the Master Emerald!"

"Emeralds will do just fine," Kasai said as though the argument was not going on. "How many do you have?"

"Eight." Sonic answered again.

"Do you want your neck to be sore again Sonic?" Knuckles hissed. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and grinned goofily.

"That's if you can catch me."

"Can we _not_ do this guys?" Chris said in exasperation. Tails and Cream nodded their heads in agreement. "We want to see who the Chosen are!"

Knuckles crossed his arms and glared at them all. "No way, uh uh. I am not giving you the Chaos Emeralds."

"But Knuckles!" Tails whined. The echidna shook his head furiously.

"Oh come on Knuckles stop being a sour puss!" Amy said finally. She did want to see who the Chosen was after all.

"No!" The red one roared with narrowed eyes. "We don't know them and I do not trust anyone else with the Emeralds. We've had Meterex and Eggman come after them and I'm not taking any more chances! I am the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds and I am going to act like it!"

"Knuckles," Kasai whispered. "We need the Emeralds. We have to find out who is our Chosen so that we can return back home and free our people from the Graha Hatyārō. If we do not then they will either be forced to move to another planet or die. If that happens then it will be a disgrace not only as Elements, but to our royal name. Please let us borrow your Emeralds. I promise we will do nothing inconspicuous to them on my mother's name."

All eyes were on the echidna after Kasai's plea, making him very uncomfortable. He didn't want to lend the Emeralds to them, because they were strangers who just dropped out of the sky, quite literally. But it wouldn't really be lending would it? It depending on how long they were going to use them.

"What are you going to do with them and how long will it take?"

Shizen's eyes lit up. "Will you let us use them?"

"Depending on what you are doing. How are you going to use them to find your Chosen?"

"Well," Kasai started, "we will slip some of our natural power into all of the Chaos Cmeralds. Then, each of you will place a drop of blood on them. We then have to lie down in our element with the emeralds surrounding us in a circle and we will sleep for two days. When we awaken the emerald with our Chosen's blood on it will be glowing brightly. Who's ever emerald it belongs to is our Chosen."

Knuckles frowned. Blood was involved? Was blood involved in everything? "Well, I guess it's alright then..."

"Oh thank you!" Shizen cried out and tackled him, planting a juicy kiss on his cheek. He blushed a deep red. "We must start right away!"

Kasai smiled thankfully and fixed his sister a small glare. "Childish."

"Eh, whatevs. Let get to it already!"

Knuckles muttered something under his breath and shook his head. "I will let you use them, but that is after we get the ship fixed."

"What?!"

"Yea, the emeralds are way back across half of the world hidden in whatever safe place Knuckles put them. It's at least a week's journey. In order to make that trip though we need a power source for our ship." Tails told them sadly. "We don't have that."

"No not really a power source, but a power panel, solar actually. We can't find one anywhere." Chris's added. "No telling where one is!"

Kasai groaned softly and closed his eyes. Shizen just lashed her tail in irritation. "The longer this draws out the more of our planet the Graha Hatyārō destroy!"

She turned and stalked away from them, grinding her fangs together. Kasai watched her with a frown on his beak. "It's true. What is this solar panel? Maybe we can help you find one."

"It's a large flat thing with mirrors in it that reflects sunlight, but actually draws it in and turns the sun energy into fuel for the ship." Chris said. "It's really large and uh...flat."

"Ooooh, you mean those things that in your mini computers?"

"Calculators, Sonic." Chris corrected. Amy and Cream just sighed. They didn't even try to stop him from talking anymore.

"Hmm, so it is glass?"

"No, not really. It's actually made of mi-"

"Spare us the speech! Let us find it already!" Shizen snarled. She looked angry and panicked. Kasai made his way over to her and cooed softly, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them slowly.

"Remember what mother told us, rushing things makes one skip over important facts and screws up the plan. You have to be patient, Shizen."

"But our home...we promise father..."

"Ssh," Kasai hissed softly, now running a hand through her hair. The tiger leaned her head on his shoulder with closed eyes, taking deep breaths. Her tail twitched and momentarily bristled, but didn't completely lose its fluffy form. Kasai's green eyes glanced over at them. "We will help find these solar panels," he told them, his tail feathers flicking as he gazed off in thought. "I will need a sample piece of it though, if you have one."

"I can get it out of one of my old calculators." Chris offered excitedly. Kasai nodded to him and buried his face into Shizen's hair.

"Leave us alone please?"

The group of heroes obliged and went inside. Cream closed the door with doubtful look. "Should we believe them?" She asked quietly.

Sonic rolled his eyes and grinned. "They just proved to us that they can control the elements! What's not to believe?"

"That they won't do anything to the emerald that's something," Knuckles grouches.

"Oh hush," Amy sighed with a dismissive flap of her hand. "They won't do a thing; they just want to protect their planet. Chill out."

"Yea, chill out." Sonic repeated. Right after that he shrieked on pain. "AMY?!"

"How many times have I told you not to talk huh?! Get in your room now!" Being true to his name, Sonic dashed to his room with an angry Amy following behind, a bowl of soup in her hands. The others simply shook their heads.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Translations<strong>

**_The language I used is Latin, and I'm not fluent in it so I just used my translator. When you see this... "~"...it means a break, from Latin to English. I'll bold it for ya. if you speak Latin fluently and I messed up, please inform me. Tankeuz. ^_^_**

.

.

Shizen, paulo soror, et cessabit . Anima atque animus, parvus. Sed me, Kasai magnus frater tuus. Mitescere ... **"~" **Shizen, little sister, calm down. Calm down and breath, Little One. It's me, Kasai your big brother. Calm down...

Kurai Kurai ... veni ... **"~" **Kurai...Kurai came...

Kurai veni: et non interfecerant quemquam **"~" **Kurai did come, but she didn't kill anyone.

Graha Hatyārō **"~"** Planet Killers **(This is japanese)**


End file.
